La Vida A La Esquina Del Infierno
by kenigal
Summary: Mi vida era normal hasta que me di cuenta que a la vuelta de la esquina el infierno me esperaba.
1. Prologo

**La Vida A La Esquina Del Infierno**

Prologo

Las horas pasaban lentamente al igual que los días y las semanas, el ambiente se hacía más frio cada segundo, el hambre y la sed aumentaban mas cada instante pero el miedo, el horror que me producía el simple pensamiento de salir de mi habitación, era mucho peor, este sentimiento no me permitía moverme ni un solo centímetro, y aunque temía por la vida de mis amigos (si es que aun quedaba alguno con vida) o la de mi amado hermano, tenia aun más miedo por la mía, lo sé soy un despreciable egoísta un cobarde; pero el solo escuchar los gritos me hacían helar la sangre y perder el control de mi mente simplemente no podía siquiera respirar con normalidad, no quería ser atrapado, no quería ser torturado, no quería que esas cosas arrancaran mi humanidad; no sé lo que paso no sé como inicio todo esto, pero lo que si se es que la fortaleza que yo creía que Dalton era, tan indestructible, tan segura (tanto así que alejo totalmente el abuso y el bullying que yo tanto padecía) ahora era solo un infierno mas en este maldito mundo, se preguntaran quien soy, bueno mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, tengo diecisiete años de edad y en algún momento de mi vida mi sueño fue ser el mejor actor de Broadway; pero en este momento lo que más anhelo es poder salir con vida de este lugar ver a mi hermano a los ojos y decirle que lo quiero, que lo amo pero no de la manera en que un hermano ama a otro, digan lo que quieran piensen de mi lo que mejor les parezca, pero en este mundo olvidado de Dios para mí ya no existe regla alguna; NO me retracto si hay una regla, sobrevivir a cualquier costo.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO

**La Felicidad Se Termino**

23 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2011, HORA: 7:00 AM, LUGAR: NEW YORK

Luego de 67 días en cuarentena en los cuales no se ha visto movimiento alguno dentro de las instalaciones del Hospital Presbiteriano por fin se divisan señales de vida por así decirlo, luces que se encienden pero luego son apagadas en algunas de la habitaciones del tercer piso a demás podemos ver están intentando abrir la puerta principal; como todo sabemos hace no poco mas de dos meses se declaro la cuarentena en este establecimiento medico luego del ingreso de un turista proveniente de LIMA OHIO proveniente el cual padecía de un cuadro poco común de gripe pero para nuestra sorpresa hora después de este acontecimiento todo el centro medico fue declarado en estado de alerta obligando a todo el que estuviese dentro de este a no salir pero por fin en esta mo…

_-Hey estas loco por que diablos apagaste el televisor acaso no te das cuenta que estaba viendo eso oye Blaine contéstame no te hagas el que no esta escuchando-_

_-Por favor Sebastián como podría hacerme el sordo si tú esta gritando a todo pulmón, a demás lo siento hermano pero por si no lo sabes tengo examen de francés en una hora y necesito concentrarme-_

_-Ja y eso que me importa yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas un asco en idiomas a demás el reportaje estaba interesante o es que a ti no te importa lo que este sucediendo dentro de ese hospital-_

_-La verdad me importa más mi examen-_

_-Eres imposible, quédate estudiando entonces para tu tonto examen yo estaré en la sala de coro-_

_-Si Si Si lo que digas-_

Bueno aquí me tienen me llamo Blaine Anderson y tengo diecisiete años de edad y mi gran sueño es ser el mejor actor de Broadway pero lo que no atiendo es que tiene que ver el francés en todo eso porque para ser un gran actor no necesito saber hablar francés con fluidez cosa que mis maestros no entienden, así que para mi desgracia tengo que aprenderlo o no pasare el año solo que hay un problema como mi hermano mayor dijo antes soy un asco en lo que a idiomas se refiere y tendré suerte si obtengo un seis de calificación en mi examen la cal aunque es una nota muy baja me permite pasar y eso es todo lo que me importa; por si se preguntan en donde estudio o en que grado curso pues la respuesta es muy sencilla la academia Dalton para varones y solo me falta un año mas para terminar la escuela y así graduarme y poder salir y respirar lo que una nueva vida me espera aunque pensándolo mejor yo ya he iniciado una nueva vida porque anteriormente y hablo de cuando tenia unos doce años de edad ni mi hermano ni yo estudiábamos aquí solíamos asistir a una escuela publica cerca de nuestra casa en Westerville y siendo sincero todo era normal no me quejaba hasta el día en que me di cuenta que era diferente a los demás chicos y por diferente no me refiero a que tengo tres brazos o un solo ojo, no, la diferencia esta en que soy gay y al parecer eso es un pecado porque desde que me di cuenta de ello y los demás también lo hicieron la crueldad empezó ere insultado diariamente o empujado o arrojado al piso y las cosas no mejoraban al contrario dejaron toda esa rutina y cada vez que quería simplemente se acercaban a mi y me propinaban un puñetazo en la cara o en cualquier parte del cuerpo la única persona que me defendía de todo eso y que se preocupaba por mi era mi hermano Sebastián si solo el ya que mi padre y mi madre dejaron de hablarme, desde entonces no sabría como explicarlo pero mi hermano paso a ser mi todo, mi fortaleza, mi energía mi confidente incluso hasta llegar al punto en que yo no podía dejar de pensar en el durante todo el día al principio pensé que era natural pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que no, por que esto que sentía no era un amor de hermanos era mas bien un bromance como decidí llamarlo lo se lo se es algo un poco extraño pero así es yo Blaine Anderson estoy enamorado de mi hermano hecho que además me maldice ya que el no comparte los mismos gusto que yo; los días eran cada vez mas difíciles y yo no era el único que sufría Sebastián también gracias a que me defendía siendo el quien siempre se llevaba la peor parte de todo y lo peor de todo yo no hacia nada simplemente no podía eran mas fuertes que yo o yo soy demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme a mis propios problemas, viéndolo de manera autocrítica me inclino mas por la segunda opción, pero no el no se como pero logro convencer a papa de que nos cambiara de escuela y es así como terminamos aquí en Dalton y desde entonces mi vida cambio porque en este lugar hay una regla de cero tolerancia al acoso por lo tanto puedo describirla como la fortaleza mas segura e impenetrable a demás tenemos al Hospital Presbiteriano cerca así que no hay nada de que preocuparse o bueno eso creo.

_-oye flojo si estas durmiendo despierta o llegaremos tarde al examen-_

_-ya voy Wes enseguida salgo y por si no lo recuerdas el flojo aquí eres tu-_

_-si claro-_

Este es mi amigo Wesly es mi mejor amigo aquí en Dalton, junto Con Thad, Nick y Jeff, podría decirse que somos inseparables en las buenas y en las malas teniendo en cuenta que son mas malas que buenas y es que nos metemos en problemas a cada segundo, Wes es supuestamente el mas maduro de todos bueno si con madurez nos referimos a tener sexo con muchas de la profesoras de la escuela para que así le pasen mas fácil las materias pueeeees digamos que es muy maduro aunque tiene su lado bueno esta muy enamorado de su novia hasta dice su nombre en sueños (tengo una grabación que lo comprueba), el siguiente en la lista es Thad todos lo describimos como nuestro guarda espaldas personal ya que es el mas alto y porudo de todos pero en realidad es mas bien como un oso de felpa o algo así ya que tiene un gran corazón y no es capaz ni de matar a una mosca su único problema es que ronca como carcacha descompuesta lo que es agobiante y por ultimo están el dúo dinámico Nick y Jeff ellos son el cerebro detrás de todas nuestra operaciones o desastres mas bien parecen un par de duendes siempre riéndose de todo y de todos por todo pelean pero siempre terminan bien al final.

_-Blaiiiiinnneeeeeee que acaso quieres perder el examen o no me diga que te acostaste con la profesora y te paso la materia, Dios yo si decía que te miraba extraño-_

_-ya estoy aquí idiota y deja de decir esas cosas no quieras hacerme igual a ti o acaso quieres que te recuerde quien tubo sexo sobre el escritorio de la Sra Miller con la Sra Miller el año pasado por que iba perdiendo matemáticas-_

_-bueno ya esta bien dejemos las cosas así-_

En serio muchas veces no tengo idea de cómo soy amigo de Wes, en camino al salon de idiomas no encontramos con el resto de los chicos, Thad hablando con su novia y Jeff y Nick jugando a piedra papel o tijeras para ver quien pagaba el desayuno de mañana todos estos chico son un desastre pero en fin son mis mejores amigos así sean algo anormales.

- répondre aux questions suivantes-

_-cielos no tengo ni idea de que dice aquí y se supone que me la pase estudiando toda la noche-_

_-Wes, Wesly-_

_-ni lo creas yo respondí todo el examen con mi infalible técnica del tin marin-_

_-y entonces que haces con esa moneda-_

_-rectificando que todo este bien contestado-_

_-estoy perdido-_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HORA: 10:00 AM

_-y como les fue en el examen-_

_-Como crees tu Nick-_

_-vamos a reprobar no es así-_

_-tienes toda la razón-_

_-oigan porque todo el mundo corre a la sala de audiovisuales-_

_-no tengo idea vallamos a ver-_

En ninguna parte te preparan para ver algo como esto solo se poda divisar sangre y cuerpos destrozados por todas partes la carama que nos mostraba todo no estaba estática la persona que la llevaba consigo corría desesperadamente pero sin dejar de grabar la masacre que ocurría allí afuera y la única explicación que se podía escuchar era la del reportero que estaba dirigiendo esta mañana la noticia: ciudadanos de New York jamás pensé que algo como esto podría ocurrir las puertas del hospital han sido abiertas para dar paso a sus residentes los cuales están matando a todo el que se cruce en su camino, arrancan sus miembro, los decapitan o simplemente se se l-l-l-los comen vivos no sabemos que pasara con nosot…. El hombre no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que algo lo hizo caer al igual que al camarógrafo no se si fue para nuestra suerte o desgracias la cámara quedo enfocando la escena yo solo podía sentir nauseas aparentemente dos de los médicos del hospital lograron atrapar al reportero y al camarógrafo estos oponían resistencia pero fueron sometidos fácilmente para así quedar a merced de eso dos entes que sin piedad alguna los masacraron hasta mas no poder, arrancaban su brazos y piernas como si estuvieran hechos de papel o simplemente mordía sus cuello cual animales intentando asfixiar a sus presas ninguno de los que estábamos en la sala podía creer la escena muchos lloraban otros solo permanecían en shock yo solo podía hacerme una pregunta ¿Dónde diablos esta mi hermano?, así que empecé a buscarlo desesperadamente por entre la multitud no podía verlo no podía siquiera pensar claramente, la imágenes anteriores aun estaban en mi mente haciendo estragos hasta que por fin logre divisarlo en medio de los demás estudiantes, estaba pálido y sus manos cerradas en un puño a los costado de su cuerpo, temblaba, sus ojos miraban con terror hacia la ventana yo intente darme cuenta de que era lo que estaba observando pero en dicho lugar no había nada en ese momento el se di vuelta y ambos nos quedamos viendo por un segundo un segundo que me vasto para entender que era eso que tanto lo asustaba en un principio pensé que fue lo mismo que a todos pero después pude entenderlo mas claramente, el Hospital Presbiteriano esta a menos de dos minutos de la Academia Dalton.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa Bueno Aquí Estoy Con Esta Historia Que Salió De Lo Mas Recóndito De Mi Mente Espero Les Guste Leerla Al Igual Que A Mi Escribirla.**

_**Feerhummel:**_ Me Alegra Que Te Halla Encantado El Prologo, Espero Cumplir Con Tus Expectativas Con El Capitulo, Actualizare Cada Semana Así Podre Tener Mucho Tiempo Para Escribir.

Sin más no leemos pronto y que tengan suerte en sobrevivir la van a necesitar.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

**Corre O Extínguete**

HORA: 10:20 AM

Me quede helado, no podía creer que todo esto estuviese sucediendo, tenía que ser un mal sueño, si eso era, un mal sueño una pesadilla, solo quería despertar solo quería que alguien me dijera que todo estaría bien que era solo un broma un simulacro o lo que sea solo queri…

_-Blaine, Blaine por Dios reacciona-_

_-que, que-_

_-corre hay que salir de aquí hay que irnos ya-_

_-irnos, pero a donde Sebastián-_

_-yo que sé donde sea cualquier lugar que no sea aquí, corre vamos-_

No lo dude un minuto mas y nuestra carrera comenzó logre divisar a Wes y a los demás y les hice señas para que se nos unieran estábamos en el segundo piso de la escuela, teníamos que bajar las escaleras y llegar a la gran entrada para poder salir de allí, corrimos lo mas que pudimos hasta alcanzar dicho lugar muchos estudiantes a nuestro alrededor gritaban y corrían igual, todo era un absoluto caos las escaleras estaban tan llenas de gente que era imposible acceder a ellas, no podíamos seguir estábamos hay desesperados por salir queríamos escapar a toda costa.

_-hay que saltar-_

_-Tahd estás loco estamos en un segundo piso-_

_-se donde diablos estamos Nick pero se te ocurre una mejor idea-_

_-Thad tiene razón no podemos perder mas tiempo hay que salir de aquí-_

No lo pensamos dos veces y uno a uno empezamos a saltar por el barandal hasta caer en el primer piso, mucho estudiantes se dieron cuenta e hicieron lo mismo nosotros tuvimos suerte de que no nos ocurrió la gran cosa mi único problema fue que me torcí un poco el tobillo izquierdo al caer pero eso no me impedía seguir andando así que seguimos corriendo como pudimos Jeff se lastimo el brazo y estaba sangrando pero Nick lo ayudaba a continuar, pero para nuestra desgracias la verdad nos golpeo duramente en el rostro, al llegar a la entrada y salir al jardín frontal de Dalton ya era demasiado tarde esas cosas estaban entrando a la escuela eran demasiado rápidas poco a poco empezó el genocidio los gritos inundaron la atmosfera, la sangre cubría el verde césped ahora color carmesí estábamos solo jodidos muerto, yo solo sabia que alguien me jalaba por la muñeca y me obligaba a correr .

_-corre Blaine corre vamos-_

Seguí corriendo lo hacia lo mejor que podía pero el dolor en mi tobillo aumentaba cada vez mas, corríamos todo juntos esas cosas nos pisaban los talones seguíamos afuera, la entrada de Dalton estaba llena de eso seres, hambrientos y con sed de sangre así que tuvimos que desviarnos y seguir por los jardines mientras nuestro perseguidores gritaban, rugían, pero lo mas extraño era que en medio de todo eso podía escucharlos hablar o eso creía yo, era una sensación extraña parecían coordinados o planeando que hacer en cada horda.

_-La ventana, rápido suban-_

Llegamos a la parte este de la escuela encontrándonos con la ventana de la sala de maestros era lo único que no permitiría entrar de nuevo a Dalton, no podíamos permanecer fuera teníamos que encontrar refugio en algún lado y quedarnos allí, pudimos romper el cristal y un uno a uno empezamos a entrar, lo logramos por poco pero las criaturas se dieron cuenta de adonde nos dirigíamos y emprendieron marcha hacia nosotros, la puerta estaba abierta por suerte pero al abrirla todo fue peor la sala principal y el recibidor era un total desastre gente intentando escapar, siendo devorados o desmembrados como juguetes.

_-estamos muertos, no podemos salir de aquí-_

_-tenemos que hacerlo esas cosas nos persiguen y no tardaran en entrar-_

_-maldita sea ya están aquí corran cierren la puerta-_

No nos quedo de otra mas que salir de la sala de maestros, la escaleras estaban atiborradas de estudiantes y de eso seres no teníamos escapatoria no tardarían en vernos y todo terminaría.

_-Por aquí rápido-_

_-Wes a donde vamos allí no hay nada-_

_-claro que si esta uno de los armarios donde guardan los artículos de aseo-_

_-te has vuelto loco que nos interesa eso o es que pretende ponerte a barren en un momento como este-_

_-Jeff eres un idiota por supuesto que no, arriba en el techo hay una ventila de aire acondicionado podemos subir por hay y tratar de salir de aquí, es eso o morir-_

_-maldita sea dejen de pelear y corran aquí vienen-_

Por causa de la pelea se percataron de nuestra presencia y arremetieron contra nosotros, yo me caí el dolor en mi pie era insoportable pero no comparado con el terror de tener una de esas cosas encima de mi intentando morderme, trataba de luchar lo mas que podía pero era mas fuerte que yo, era un chica rubia aparentemente ya que su cabello estaba lleno de sangre en diversos lugares, tenia lo ojos azules y la piel blanca pero a demás tenia marcas de mordeduras por todas partes y le faltaba toda la mejilla derecha haciendo que sus dientes se vieran expuestos, no lo pensé mas y supe que en ese momento era mi fin pero no Sebastián se abalanzo sobre la chica quitándomela de encima y propinándole un golpe en el rostro lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla caer dándonos tiempo de incorporarnos nuevamente y salir corriendo al armario.

_-vamos Blaine corre-_

Logramos entrar y cerramos la puerta con seguro automáticamente esta empezó a crujir gracias a los golpes del otro lado yo aun estaba en shock pero pude distinguirla, una vos era de una mujer, alterada y llena de ira, gritaba y golpeaba la puerta insistiendo en entrar.

_-lo quiero, lo quiero para mi, su piel sus hermosos ojos lo quiero, lo quiero, déjame matarte, déjame despedazarte-_

Yo estaba aterrado no se a que se refería a quien quería y la verdad en el momento no me importaba solo quería estar a salvo y salir de este lugar, Wes logro zafar los seguro de la ventila y logramos entrar poco a poco a los conductos de aire acondicionado cuando estábamos dentro escuchamos la puerta sedera unte tal brutal ataque para dar entrada a nuestra atacante anterior, pude verla por unos segundos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que no había nada dentro del armario, su mirada era perdida pero a la vez llena de ira, deseo y locura se me helaba la sangre cada ves que escucha su respirar pesado y profundo, temblaba extrañamente pero también olfateaba el aire a su alrededor como buscando como intentando rastrear algo.

_-Blaaaaineeeee-_

La escuche susurrar mi nombre, como es posible, no no es imposible todo esto era una pesadilla de la que ya quería despertar me obligue a mi mismo a aguardar la compostura y empezar a andar por los ductos, afortunadamente para nosotros estos eran lo suficientemente ancho como para dejarnos arrastrarnos por ellos, detestaba esto empezaba a sentir claustrofobia hasta el momento en que creía que todo se hacia mas pequeño.

_-Wes por Dios a donde nos dirigimos-_

_-al despacho del coordinador, esta del otro lado de la sala si logramos llegar allí podremos salir por la venta y utilizar la escalera de emergencia para llegar al cuarto piso y escondernos en algún lugar-_

_-y si esas cosas nos descubren y si el cuarto piso esta llenos de ellas-_

_-se muy bien eso Blaine pero debemos movernos o seremos presa fácil-_

_-Wes tiene razón, el almuerzo no les saldrá barato-_

Después de un eternidad arrastrándonos por lo ducto logramos llegar justo encima de despacho, no había nadie o eso se alcanzaba a observar desde las rendijas de las ventila Wes que iba al frente la desarmo y empezamos a bajar dentro de la habitación esta vacía cosa que agradezco sin perder tiempo Sebastián se asomo con cuidado por la ventana, como quisiera que el no se viera involucrado en esto simplemente no quiero que nada malo le pase.

_-hay un grupo de esas cosas mas adelante cerca de la barda si no movemos silenciosamente quizás no se den cuenta de nuestra presencia-_

_-bueno que esperamos adelante-_

_-Blaine espera, aun te duele el tobillo hermano-_

_-estoy bien Sebastián no te preocupes-_

_-que no me preocupe acaso esta loco; ben sube a mi espalda tu no puedes apoyar mucho ese pie te cargare mientras subamos por las escaleras así evitare que te caigas y te hagas mas daño-_

_-gracias hermano-_

_-hey, eres mi pequeño monstruo tengo que cuidarte no-_

_-lindo lindo muy lindo si ya acabaron de derramar su patético bromance hay una escaleras que subir son seis traseros los hay que sacar de aquí-_

Así empezamos a subir por la escalera al frente Sebastián con migo en su espalda, seguido por Wes, Nick, Jeff y Thad, el camino era largo y las escaleras se tambaleaban pero intentábamos lo mas posible de no hacer ruido para no atraer a mas de esas criaturas, mientras ascendíamos hice lo posible para hacer funcionar mi cabeza, veamos la gran mayoría de esas personas por así decirles tienen marcas de mordeduras o les hacen falta trazos de su anatomía, incluso alcance a divisar uno sin piernas que se arrastraba cerca al hospital como diablos podía seguir vivo sin piernas, debería haber muerto desangrado o algo así hay y pensándolo bien la chica que me ataco anteriormente también le hacia falta un trozo de su costado y uno muy grande como diablo podía mantenerse en pie con una herida como esa, fue donde me di cuenta estas personas, estas cosas hambrientas en realidad ya habían muerto pero por alguna razón aun se podía moverse e incluso hablar o razonar un poco dejaron toda su humanidad atrás y ahora son algo así como zombis o algo por el estilo.

_-son zombis-_

_-que, Blaine esta viendo muchas películas-_

_-Nick no seas torpe, piensen las heridas, me refiero a la gravedad de ellas, el olor que emanas, yo tuve la oportunidad de darme cuenta que su piel es fría con un bloque de hielo-_

_-puede que tengas razón-_

_-bueno no es hora de preocuparnos por que sean o de donde vienen lo importante aquí es estar a salvo-_

Aunque lo chicos tenían razón yo no dejaba de preguntarme que eran esos seres pero me distraje un poco al ver que ya habíamos llegado al blanco de metal que daba a la salida de emergencia del cuarto piso el único problema era que se nos adelantaron este piso estaba igual que el primero y por obvias razón igual que todo la academia infestada en todo sus rincones por esas criaturas, tanto esfuerzo tanto subir para nada ahora si estábamos atrapados lo único que podíamos hacer eras que, salir corriendo y entrar a una de las habitaciones eso seria suicidio.

_-tenemos que salir corriendo y entrar a una de las habitaciones hay estaremos seguro-_

_-que hermano te volviste loco hacer eso es una locura, acaso no te das cuenta de la cantidad que hay-_

_-tienes alguna mejor idea-_

_-no-_

_-chicos yo apoyo a Blaine, no podemos simplemente salir corriendo a ese lugar seria como entregarnos en bandeja de plata hacia donde iríamos y si la puerta esta cerrada seria inútil y nos atraparían-_

_-Nick tiene razón-_

_-necesitamos distraerlos un señuelo quizás-_

No pude digerir esas palabras, de un momento a otro Thad salió corriendo en dirección al corredor, hacia ruido, gritaba y movía las manos yo solo podía gritarle que no lo hiciera que fuese estúpido pero el solo nos respondía con un corran estaré bien, pero yo sabia que no seria así, los muerto salieron en persecución de mi amigo eran muy rápidos y lograron alcanzarle sujetándolo por la chaqueta del uniforme, por un momento pensé que ese era su fin pero no logro zafarse de la chaqueta y seguir corriendo, solo nos gritaba que corriéramos que no nos preocupáramos por el, esto era estúpido como hacer algo así, lo ultimo que vi fue cuando cruzo hacia el otro pasillo y lo perdí de vista.

_-corrannn-_

Sebastián me sujeto del brazo obligándome a correr, yo estaba desorientado pero aun así corría no se quizás el miedo era mi impulso a correr y simplemente el hecho de salvar mi vida era suficiente como hacer que mi cerebro ignorara el dolor de mi tobillo y obligara a mis piernas a moverse, en efecto las puertas estaba cerradas, ninguna habría, era lógico los estudiantes se llevaban sus laves consigo luego de salir de sus habitaciones solo yo, yo tenia la mía conmigo, no lo pensé mas agradeciéndole a mi cerebro que funcionara en estos momento y emprendí rumbo a mi propia habitación lo demás se dieron cuenta y corrieron junto conmigo, nuestros perseguidores no tardaron en aparecer por todos partes frenándonos es paso y haciéndonos desviar y correr cada vez mas rápido ya faltaba poco para llegar.

_-Blaine saca la llave, Blaine deprisa-_

Lo hice y llegue a la puerta las manos me temblaban mucho, no podía meter la llave en la cerradura, podía sentir como esas cosas respiraban en mi nuca estaba apunto de perder el control cuando Sebastián tomo mi mano y metió las llaves a la cerradura para abrir la puerta, lo conseguimos pero por desgracia todo esto fue en vano; al entrar en la habitación nos dimos cuenta que solo retrasaríamos lo inevitable por que la puerta comenzó a crujir los muertos o lo que sea que son esa cosas sabían que nosotros estábamos dentro así que no tendríamos escapatoria, lo único que podíamos hacer era atrancar la puerta con ayuda de los muebles de la habitación y esperar, esperar a que de una u otra manera termináramos muertos.

_-el no se merecía eso, no Thad era un buen chico un buen amigo, porque termino así, PORRQUEEEE-_

_-Jeff tranquilízate si vamos amigo estará bien-_

_-que acaso te has vuelto loco Nick, nada estará bien, Thad esta muerto, se lo comieron esas malditas cosas, como diablos puedes decirme que todo estará bien por Dios-_

_-yo, yo, yo no lo se si, no lo se, solo quiero pensar que de alguna manera saldremos de aquí que todo estará bien es solo que, que-_

_-que nada de eso ocurrirá y lo sabes-_

_-que has dicho Blaine-_

_-lo que escuchaste hermano, todo esta perdido, perdido, todo, ya no queda nada, ten algún momento entraran y nos mataran a todos solo míranos, Jeff tiene un cortada muy profunda que le va del brazo a casi la muñeca, yo ya no soporto el dolor del tobillo me lo voy a terminar fracturando y obviamente no podre caminar, entonces seré una carga, NO ESTA PERDIDO QUE NO LO VES-_

_-no digas eso Blaine por el amor de Dios no lo diga, tu no serás una cargar lo lograremos solo-_

_-solo que Wes, estamos fritos acéptalo y por lo que mas quieras no invoques a Dios en este momento, por que si es que existe nos abandonó, nos dejo por nuestra cuenta, por favor que estoy diciendo algo que no existe no nos puede dejar-_

_-basta, ya basta Blaine en serio crees que te voy a dejar aquí para que seas la cena de esas cosas, pues te equivocas, no hermano yo jamás te dejare así tengas los dos pies rotos en mil pedazos yo no seria capaz de dejarte aquí nunca; pequeño monstruo-_

_-te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me digas así oíste, y lamento lo que dije es que, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo y no quiero morir-_

_-todo estará bien tranquilo hermanito te lo prometo todo estará bien-_

25 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2011, HORA: 4:00 PM, LUGAR: NEW YORK

Ya era navidad y por mas de 36 horas la maldita puerta no ha dejado de crujir gracias a los golpes de nuestros agresores, 36 horas desde que mi amigo Thad desapareció, ya no tengo esperanza alguna de que el siga con vida, por que por mas que lo quisiera no la tengo, mi tobillo no a mejorado es mas podría decir que esta aun peor el dolor es insoportable me late muy fuerte y a demás creo que tengo fiebre, y que decir del brazo de Jeff ya empezó a supurar el también tiene fiebre, como quisiera poder ayudar pero veo los rostros de mis amigo y no se que hacer, el miedo, la tristeza, la desesperación el hambre y la sed nos debilitan a cada segundo, poco a poco vamos perdiendo la esperanza, vamos perdiendo el coraje técnicamente no estamos consumiendo.

-_Nick-_

_-shhhh tranquilo Jeff aquí estoy-_

_-Nick yo, tengo algo que decirte-_

_-no te preocupes, descansa un poco puedes decírmelo mas tarde-_

_-no puedo tiene que ser ahora, el mas tarde podría nunca llegar, veras no se si todos se han dado cuenta ya pero, yo te amo Nick, desde el primer día en que te vi supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y lamento no haber tenido el valor suficiente para decírtelo antes pero es que tenia miedo de que me rechazar y ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonto que he sido y de lo tonto que seré porque simplemente no quiero verte sufrir no quiero que nada malo te pase-_

_-O Jeff eres un idiota lo sabias y mas yo por al igual que tu yo también te amo y con locura, pero tenia tus mismo miedos-_

_-lo se soy un completo idiota pero como le hago-_

No lo podía creer en medio de toda esta locura y parece que la felicidad aun no se va, ojala y yo tuviera la misma fe o la misma fuerza que mis amigos tienen, o también como quisiera compartir mi vida con alguien, que estuviera con migo en la buena, en la malas y en las peores, pero así el la vida y supongo que no puedo cambiar eso por que mas que me esfuerce.

_-hey monstruo-_

_-si-_

_-No pierdas la esperanza, porque vamos a salir de aquí ya veras que si, pero por ahora hay que intentar dormir un poco necesitamos algo de fuerzas para lo que nos espera-_

_-en serio crees que podremos salir-_

_-si-_

Tengo que admitirlo las palabras de Sebastián me reconfortaron un poco así que decidí intentar dormir, por lo menos lo tenia a el con migo a mi lado podía sentir sus latidos y eso es algo que me tranquiliza aun mas, poco a poco mis amigos también se fueron quedando dormidos creo que yo fui el ultimo, pero si creía que lo brazos de Morfeo apaciguarían las cosas estaba equivocado por que aun no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que me esperaría tras despertar.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa Espero Que Hallan Tenido Una Buen Fin De Semana Bueno Aquí Estoy Con Otro Capitulo De Esta Historia, Particularmente Me Encanto Describir Cada Una De Las Escenas Y Es Que Bueno Simplemente Me Gusta Escribir Y Me Encanta Esta Historia Jajajajajajaja Aunque Yo Mismo La Haga, Gracias Por Sus Comentarios Me Alegran Mucho Y Me Hacen Escribir Cada Día.**

_**PauRy: **_Gracias Por Decir Que Mi Historia Es Genial, Me Esfuerzo Mucho En Escribirla Espero Que Este Capítulo Te Guste, Gracias Por Leer.

_**sweetlittlecoffe: **__Me Alegra Que Te Halla Gustado El Fic Y Muchas Gracias Por Comentar En Los Dos Cap, Muchísimas Gracias En Serio, Y Como Lo Pediste Aquí Esta El Cap Y Si Si Es Un Fic Klaine Soy Fanático De La Pareja Pero La Aparición De Kurt En La Historia Será Mas Adelante Decidí Hacerlo Un Poco Mas Interesante Incluyendo A Sebastián Pero Tranquilo Pronto Sabremos Que Es De La Vida Del Chico De Ojos Azules._

**SIN MÁS NO LEEMOS PRONTO Y QUE TENGAN SUERTE EN SOBREVIVIR LA VAN A NECESITAR.**


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

**Amigos Hasta La Muerte El Problemas Es Que Esta Está Muy Cerca**

HORA: 10:30 PM

Dormir, una de las tareas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en estos días, pero supongo que gracias al hambre y al cansancio y además el dolor en mi tobillo no ayudaba para nada y debo admitir que lograba dormir un poco, de a ratos cerraba mis ojos y los abría un tiempo después, siempre era igual me despertaba agitado confundido y muy asustado, aunque al darme cuenta que mis amigos seguían aun conmigo y todo estaba bien pues optaba por dormir nuevamente y aunque estaba cómodo sobre el pecho de mi hermano me supuse que el no lo estaría tanto, afrontémoslo yo no es que pese poco y sí, puede que sea mi hermano pero las cosas que estoy sintiendo estando tan cerca de el no creo que den una buena impresión si se da cuenta asique cambie mi posición y me coloque junto a la puerta, era algo agradable podía sentir como una fría ráfaga de aire entraba y golpeaba mi cara, no lo negare me quede dormido al instante y es que desde que todo esto comenzó no había tenido ni un minuto de paz así que, que mas da; no se cuanto tiempo paso ni que ocurrió pero el aire era aun mas frio y había un extraño hedor que lo acompañaba lo cual poco a poco fue despertándome, al igual que antes mi desorientación se hizo presente, veía un poco borroso y mi pierna me dolía aun mas pero el dolor no se compara con el miedo que sentí al escuchar mi nombre en un susurro tan familiar que hizo que cada uno de mis músculos se contrajeran, hay frente a mi estaba la misma chica que me ataco en la planta, baja la puerta estaba entreabierta lo que le permitía que asomar un poco la nariz.

_-Blaaaaaineeee-_

Yo simplemente no reaccionaba el miedo se apoderaba de mi mas y mas cada segundo.

_-a, aun estas vivo, déjame matarte-_

Mi respiración se ajito aun mas gracias a que la chica logro introducir su brazo por la rendija colocando su mano en mi rostro y extrañamente acariciándolo cosa que me aterraba cada vez mas, pero todo no podía ser amabilidad y menos de parte de una criatura como esta ya que inmediatamente me tomo por la muñeca y comenzó a jalarme hacia la puerta yo afortunadamente reaccione y empecé a gritar y a forcejear con la criatura era muy fuerte pero la barricada que colocamos en la puerta impedía que entrara, no sabia que hacer solo empecé a pedir ayuda a gritos.

_-Sebastián ayúdame-_

_-Blaine, maldita suéltalo-_

Sebastián empezó a patear el brazo de la chica con mucha fuerza y por fin esta me soltó apartándose un poco de la puerta cosa que no duro mucho tiempo, ya que inmediatamente dio inicio a un forcejeo mucho peor la puerta crujía y se agitaba y lo peor es que empezaba a abrirse lo chicos se dieron cuenta que estábamos en aprietos y entre todos empezamos a contener la puerta aunque nuestros esfuerzos era inútil no podíamos contener a todos los muerto que intentaban entrar desesperadamente en la habitación.

_-no podemos detenerlos por mucho tiempo-_

_-todos, tomen lo que más cerca tengan que sea capaz de golpear-_

_-Sebastián que pretendes-_

_-pelear-_

_-estas loco esas cosas son muchos no podremos con todos-_

_-es eso o morir-_

Sabia que no tendríamos posibilidades sabia que moriríamos, no podíamos detener a todos eso seres y mucho menos con lo que teníamos a la mano estábamos perdidos, pero afrontémoslo siempre fue así ¿no?, la puerta comenzó a ceder cada vez mas al igual que los muebles que la contenían hasta que de un solo golpe esta se abrió de par en par dejando entrara un horda enfurecida y hambrienta de muertos; solo puedo decir que esto era la mas horrible pesadilla que jamás había imaginado y no solo por que nos estuviésemos jugando la vida si no quien nos estábamos enfrentando con personas (por así decirles) que ya conocíamos eran casi todos estudiante de la academia, el frenesí dio inicio y lo único que podíamos hacer era golpearlos lo mas fuerte que podíamos para intentar defendernos, pero todo fue inútil solo podía escuchar los gritos de mis amigos, con terror vi como uno tomaban a Jeff y lo mordían en el hombro y el cuello sus gritos eran desgarradores y aun mas cuando su antebrazo fue desprendido brutalmente de su articulación, Nick intento quitárselos de encima pero lo atraparon a el también mordiéndolo directamente sobre la tráquea haciéndolo enmudecer y vomitar sangre lo tiraron al suelo y aunque el luchaba con todas su fuerzas fue dominado rápidamente tres de las criatura mordía sus piernas y uno de ellos desgarraba su costado y su vientre salvajemente, Nick pedía que lo dejaran en paz pero todo era inútil, pude ver como empezaron a devorarlo vivo al igual que a Jeff, yo no quería seguir viendo esto no quería, pero igual que a los demás para mi ya era tarde la chica me diviso y se abalanzo contra mi, trataba de contenerla con todas mis fuerzas (las pocas que me quedaban) con el mango de la lámpara de noche, los gritos de mis amigo aun seguían haciéndome sentir tan inútil ni siquiera podía ayudarme a mi mismo, mi atacante logro zafarse de mi agarre y sujetando mi cabeza con ambas manos me estrello contra el suelo haciéndome perder el conocimiento lo ultimo que vi fue boca bien abierta preparándose para darme el golpe da gracias.

26 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2011, HORA: 8:00 AM, LUGAR: NEW YORK

En mi vida he tenido dolor de cabeza muchas veces en especial cuando salía de fiesta con lo chico y con mi hermano; yo nunca me he caracterizado por ser el alma de las fiestas y mucho menos por ser adicto a las bebidas alcohólicas, pero tratándose de estar con Sebastián todo era diferente y tengo que admitirlo el mejor recuerdo que tengo es el de las fiesta de año nuevo 2010 – 2011, mi hermano no lo sabe o mas bien no se acuerda, pero ese día fue el mejor de mi vida, ya habíamos recibido el año nuevo con gritos y música toda mi familia ya estaba tan ebria que no podían ni siquiera ponerse de pie inclusive mi hermano estaba en esas condiciones era muy gracioso de ver, yo estaba sentado en a entrada de la casa observando aun las calle atiborradas de serpentina y otras muchas cosas hasta que Sebastián me saco de mi pensamiento sentándose junto a mi y pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

_-oye tu monstruo-_

_-hermano cuando vas a dejar de llamarme así-_

_-nunca yo pues creo-_

_-estas ebrio ven vamos para que te acuestes-_

_-BLAINE; solo tienes dieciséis años y ya quieres tener sexo-_

_-queeee estas loco, yo no he dicho eso y pues tu y yo y tu ehhhmm-_

_-uuummm tú quieres que yo te enseñe verdad, pi…caro, mi pequeño hermanito ya esta creciendo-_

_-cielos esto no puede estar pasándome-_

_-aaaa entonces no quieres que pase, bueno allá tu, yo que quiera hacer griii…..tar, jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ja-_

No lo niego supongo que una parte de mi si quería gritar su nombre estando en una situación tan comprometedora como esta pero seamos sinceros eso nunca va a ocurrir.

_-definitivamente ya es hora de dormir para ti-_

_-yo no quiero dormir quiero quedarme aquí con mi amado hermanito-_

_-no, no, no ,no vamos a que te acuestes-_

_-esta bien esta bien pero primero dame un beso de buenas noches-_

_-si lo hago prometes irte a dormir-_

_-sip-_

Me incline para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Sebastián giro el rostro y accidentalmente mis labios chocaron con los de el, llámenme aprovechado pero no pude resistirlo y empecé a moverme al compas de su respiración, su labios eran cálidos y aunque sabían a alcohol no me importo para mi eran dulces y para rece que la suerte estaba de mi lado por que cada vez mas el beso se hacia mas y mas fuerte hasta pude sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca inspeccionando cada rincón pero gracias a la falta de oxigeno tuvimos que separarnos.

_-em crecrecreo que ahora si debes irte a dormir-_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde mi hermano se quedo dormido en cima de mi regazo; pero yo no recordaba a Sebastián tan pesado, el aire me empezaba a faltar sentía que me estaba asfixiando, y de rápido como llegué a mi lugar feliz mis ojos se abrieron llevándome de nuevo a la realidad, la habitación estaba tranquila, no habían gritos, ni nada y encima de mi yacía la chica de antes inmóvil, el terror empezó a invadirme de nuevo pero al ver que esta no se movía me levante de golpe sacándomela de encima y arrastrándome hasta el escritorio y tratando de ocultarme lo mas que pude al lado de esta, mi cuarto era un caos las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangra al igual que el piso, lo mueble estaba rotos pero lo mas extraño es que no había nadie solo algunos cuerpos repartido en el suelo pero ninguno perteneciente a mis amigos o a mi hermano, mi atacante estaba tendida en el suelo pero su cabeza estaba rota ya que tenia una herida muy grande en la parte de atrás de su cráneo.

_-que diablos esta pasando aquí-_

Aunque quisiera entender las cosas no podía solo lograba recordar como mis amigos Jeff y Nick eran destrozados por los estudiantes de Dalton, empecé a llorar como nunca, estaba totalmente aterrado, solo y sin esperanza, pero algo si era seguro aun seguía con vida y sinceramente quería quedarme así, mire a mi izquierda y la puerta de la puerta estaba entreabierta no lo pensé dos veces y decidí salir de aquí, me asome un poco y no logre ver amenaza alguna y aunque estuviera muerto del miedo y mis piernas me temblaran hasta tal punto de hacerme dolor cada vez mas el tobillo decidí salir, el pasillo estaba igual que mi cuarto, no había ni un alma ni un sonido, seguí caminando por este hasta toparme con la encrucijada de las escaleras del quinto piso era mi ultima esperanza allí estaba la biblioteca y el camino al ático recuerdo muy bien que hace unos meses descubrimos que al fondo del ático de Dalton hay un gran ventanal que da a los patios traseros donde esta el estacionamiento del Bus de la ruta, si lograba llegar hasta ahí podría salir de la escuela en el Bus, pero todo esto se era mas difícil de lo que yo imaginaba al pie de las escaleras había un grupo de esas cosas estaban quietos y de pie si hacer nada era algo muy extraño y teniendo en cuenta mis condiciones físicas no podría contra ellos pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente así que me escondí detrás de las cortinas de la ventada de la pared opuesta me quite uno de mis zapatos y lo arroje contra una de las puertas de la habitaciones en el corredor y por mi buena suerte el grupo se dio cuenta y salió en búsqueda de hizo el ruido, tome aire y salí corriendo a las escaleras pero uno de ellos se dio cuenta y corrió tras de mi, intentaba subir lo mas rápido que podía pero esa cosas era mas rápida que yo ya estaba arto quería que todo esto terminara me gire y salte sobre el haciendo que ambos calleáramos escaleras debajo de nuevo al cuarto piso.

_-rayos-_

Caí sobre un trozo de cristal cortándome las manos con este, esa cosa empezó a halarme del pie no podía gritar ni pedir ayuda o atraería a un grupo de ellos y me matarían seguramente, no se como ni cuando pero tome un trozo de crista y comencé a golpearlo en la cabeza con el hasta que por fin se incrusto en su cien ¿matándolo? al instante, me libere de su agarre y empecé a subir nuevamente las escaleras mas adolorido aun llegue al quinto piso y ni siquiera me detuve e ninguna de las puertas, solo quería salir de allí encontré al fin la puerta que daba al ático pero por desgracias estaba cerrada.

_-esto debe ser una broma, Dios si existes podrías darme un maldito descanso por favor-_

_-hey tu cállate o quieres que nos maten-_

_-quien esta hay-_

_-aquí idiota mira al frente-_

_-la voz provenía de la puerta de la biblioteca estaba un poco abierta y lo único que distinguía era unos orbes azules mirándome-_

_-que quieres una invitación, date prisa y ven aquí o serás comida __Snapper__-_

_-¿__Snapper__?-_

_-uuufffff podrías solo venir y ya-_

_-ya no puedo moverme más-_

_-esto tiene que ser una broma-_

_-ya regreso, tranquilo-_

El chico salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hasta mí, su piel era blanca como la nieve, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello castaño, no lo puedo negar es lindo y aunque este algo desaliñado tiene un leve aroma a vainilla, me cargo en su espalda y me llevo hasta la biblioteca.

_-gracias-_

_-no te preocupes-_

_-me llamo Blaine, Blaine Anderson-_

_-un placer Blaine yo me llamo Kurt Hummel, futuro actor y estrella de rock, te daría mi autógrafo pero teniendo en cuenta la precariedad de la situación tendrás que esperar un poco-_

_-WWWWOOOOO, entonces será tu fan numero uno-_

_-es bueno que aun tengas sentido del humor-_

_-oye hay alguien mas contigo-_

_-si mi novio y un chico que me encontré por el corredor del cuarto piso-_

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa Perdón Por El Retraso Pero Estaba En Semana De Parciales, Bueno Aquí Estoy Con Otro Capitulo De Esta Historia Que Me Tiene Cada Vez Mas Emocionado Y Es Que Me Encanta (Suena Un Poco Extraño Que Sea Fan De Mi Propia Historia), Bueno Espero Que Les Guste El Cap Perdón Si Es Un Poco Fuerte Pero Aja Jajajajajajaja, Gracias Por Sus Comentarios Me Alegran Mucho Y Me Hacen Escribir Cada Día.**

_**sweetlittlecoffe: **__cielos me encanta que te halla gustado el cap, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho, siendo sincero no pensé que a alguien le podría gustar pero gracias a Dios me equivoque, perdón por la demora pero aquí esta el cap espera que te guste, gracias por comentar._

_**CrissColferlicious: **__muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que esta cap te guste y oye si parece que al estar al borde de lo peor los sentimientos afloran, gracias por comentar también en el prologo me alegra mucho que desde el inicio te agrade la historia, y como lo pediste aquí esta nuestro futuro actor._

**SIN MÁS NO LEEMOS PRONTO Y QUE TENGAN SUERTE EN SOBREVIVIR LA VAN A NECESITAR.**


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO CUATRO

**La Biblioteca, Inicia La Cuenta Regresiva**

27 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2011, HORA: 2:10 AM, LUGAR: NEW YORK

Si alguna vez me hubiesen dicho que la biblioteca se convertiría en el mejor lugar del mundo, yo hubiese reído durante un mes y es que aunque me gusta leer y esas cosas para mí las bibliotecas eran un lugar aburrido y lleno de polvo, pero ahora era temporalmente mi refugio y todo gracias a aquel muchacho que yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que existía, pero que gracias a él yo estaba con vida y junto a Wes my mejor amigo y aunque seguía preocupado por Sebastián decidí pensar que ya no lo volvería a ver, llámenme como quieran pero en este momento la fe no es algo con lo que cuento.

_-oye estas bien, te veo peor que antes amigo-_

_-uhh, si muy bien, aunque por lo sonidos de mi estomago no creo que él esté pasando por un buen rato-_

_-si ya me doy cuenta, espera aquí les traeré algo para que calmen a esas bestias-_

_-de donde vas a sacar comida, estamos en una biblioteca y la frase comer libros es solo eso una frase-_

_-me sigue gustando tu sentido del humor, pero ya verás no comas ansias-_

Y ahí estaba nuevamente nuestro rescatador Kurt Hummel y digo nuestro porque este chico se encargo de rescatarnos a mí y a Wes sin el seriamos comida de _Snapper_ cómo él decidió llamar a esas cosas, saben es algo extraño decir esto y en estas circunstancias pero tiene uno ojos muy hermosos.

_-me alegro de verte amigo-_

_-y yo a ti Blaine, sabes penseque todo estaba perdido cuando esa chica golpeo tu cabeza contra el piso-_

_-Wes que paso, solo recuerdo que desperté y todo estaba en calma, extrañamente-_

_-pues veras, luego de que esas cosas entraran a la habitación todo se volvió un caos pero las cosas empeoraron cuando lograron atraparte a ti a Jeff y a Nick Sebastián entro en pánico y luego de que quedaras inconsciente fue el quien golpeo a la chica directo en la cabeza y acabo con ella, Blaine lo lamento creímos que estabas muerto, teníamos miedo y estábamos totalmente desesperados así que salimos corriendo de la habitación-_

_-que paso con Jeff y con Nick-_

_-no lo sé viejo, solo sé que cuando salimos todo fue peor, habían muchos de ellos por todas partes lo que hizo que nos separáramos, yo seguí corriendo por el pasillo pero tropecé y caí encima de un montón de cuerpos o bueno más bien restos de ellos y no entiendo porque esas cosas no se percataron que yo estaba allí, cuando habían pasado algunos trate de moverme y se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y me atacaron trate de defenderme lo mejor que pude pero uno de ello comenzó a morderme la pierna derecha casi me la arrancan de no ser por Kurt y Sam que salían de una de las habitaciones, me vieron y fueron por mi pero en la locura y la desesperación un de esas cosas mordió a Sam en el hombro pero Kurt se lo quito de encima de una patada-_

_-de una patada, en serio estas seguro-_

_-si es más fuerte de lo que crees me conto que en su antigua escuela jugo futbol y era el pateador ese chico es una caja de sorpresas y así es como terminamos aquí y para nuestra fortuna el es muy hábil y fue capaz de llegar a la cónica y a la enfermería y subir sin un rasguño-_

No se si seria suerte o una jugada del destino que Wes y yo nos encontráramos en este sitio pudiendo estar seguros al fin o por lo menos descansar un poco para conseguir las fuerzas para continuar con esta travesía hacia ningún lugar, porque afrontémoslo nadie nos asegura que saldremos de aquí con vida y yo tampoco lo creo.

_-se pude saber en que estas pensando-_

_-ehhh nada nada, no te preocupes-_

_-escucha esto, saldremos de aquí que de eso no te quepa la menor duda-_

_-Kurt admiro tu valentía y tus ganas de seguir adelante pero yo no-_

_-no te atrevas a decir eso aun tienes mucho por lo cual vivr-_

_-hay por dios acaso estás loco, perdí a mi hermano y a casi todos mis amigo mira como estoy no sé si mis padres están bien y estamos en medio de este infierno, como quieres que tenga ganas de seguir adelante-_

_-quieres saber porque estúpido enano, porque la vida es así, está llena de subidas y bajas y no solo por eso tenemos que perder la esperanza o la convicción y para que lo sepas mi padre es cirujano y mi hermano esta de interno y a que no adivinas en donde-_

_-yo, yo pues-_

_-en el maldito Hospital __Presbiteriano al lado de esta estúpida escuela y aunque sé que es poco probable que estén con vida aun, yo los amo demasiado como para rendirme sin luchar estoy seguro que ellos no querrían eso, pero bueno si tú crees que la vida ya no vale nada pues sal por esa puerta a ver qué tanta suerte tienes de no tener una muerte horrible__-_

Ya no pude seguir haciéndome el tonto o el valiente o lo que sea que mi mente estaba maquinando para mi, extrañaba mucho a Sebastián a Thad a Jeff y a Nick ellos eran mi familia y los vi morir o eso creía yo, en parte sabia que Kurt tenia la razón pero para mí las cosas eran diferentes como podría tener fe si estábamos en el mismísimo averno ¿Cómo? era la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza desde que todo esto inicio.

HORA: 2:10 PM

Eran las dos de la tarde y la temperatura bajaba cada vez mas Wes estaba mas pálido en cada momento y aunque Kurt y yo tratáramos de mantenerlo caliente lo más posible no estaba dando resultado y Sam no estaba nada mejor es mas se encontraba en una estado peor que el de Wes tenía fiebre y comenzaba a delirar, la mordidas en su hombro estaban infectadas y ninguno de los antibióticos que teníamos a la mano surtía efecto.

_-Vamos Sam tienes que ser fuerte pronto saldremos de aquí y todo estará bien-_

_-si lo se siempre me lo dices, no te preocupes estaré bien te lo prometo-_

_-sabes que te amo verdad, sabes que gracias a ti soy lo que soy ahora así que más te vale que no me dejes en este momento o te juro que te pesara-_

_-tranquilo bebe todo estará bien, tratare de dormir un poco tu deberías hacer lo mismo-_

_-Si tranquilo lo hare descansa-_

Ver esa imagen era muy duro Sam es un buen chico y se nota que lo quiere mucho a Kurt o mas bien lo ama, esa forma de mirarlo y de tratarlo es como si fuera su mas grande tesoro.

_-Kurt quería, quería decirte que bueno yo em-_

_-no te preocupes Blaine todo pasamos por la misma desesperación y decimos cosas sin pensar es natural-_

_-gracias, como esta Sam-_

_-empeorando en cada momento, no se cuando sucederá o como solo, solo no quiero que sufra-_

_-¿suceder? A que te refieres-_

_-hace dos días cuando baje por comida me tope con unos chicos creo que eran de ultimo año estaban escondidos en la parte de atrás de la cafetería todos tenían heridas y huellas de mordedura infectadas así como las de Sam, poco a poco la fiebre comenzó a ganarles y fueron muriendo de a uno en uno yo no podía dejarlos solos hay así que me quede lo más posible junto a ellos, cuando Lucas el último de ellos murió me di cuenta de que contra esto sea lo que sea no hay mucho que hacer-_

_-ósea que Sam y Wes-_

_-si Blaine tarde o temprano ellos morirán por las mordeduras, pero en un tiempo regresaran-_

_-regresaran, como que regresaran-_

_-Lucas fue el primero aunque el ultimo en morir, sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente pero su mirada era distinta estaba llena de deseo, de locura, intento matarme Blaine, regreso como uno más de esas cosas, sabes el me dijo antes de morir que quería ser atleta y, y, yo tuve que acabar con su sueño porque lo mate Blaine tome uno de los cuchillo y-_

_-Kurt el ya no era más una persona era uno de ellos-_

_-eso no cambia nada, las cosas son iguales gente que conocíamos o amábamos si eso le ocurre a Sam yo no seré capaz de-_

_-no pensemos en eso ahora hay que pensar cómo salir de aquí-_

Pero la vida no hace favores ni da puntada sin dedal los gritos de Wes nos alertaron a Kurt y a mí algo andaba mal, corrimos a donde mi amigo se encontraba y allí lo vimos, era Sam estaba de pie pero su mirar era otro ya no era el Sam que conocí hace unas horas, el chico rubio de buen corazón se había ido y en su lugar un monstruo come carne apareció, todo el dolor, la fiebre, todo desapareció pero el precio que hay que pagar por eso no se justifica.

_**-Kurt, me dejaste solo-**_

_-Sa Sa Sa Sam, lo siento pero tranquilo ya estoy aquí no te dejare-_

_-Kurt detente no te le acerques el ya no es él y tú lo sabes-_

_-No el no él no se ha ido, me lo prometió me dijo que no me dejaría y yo se lo prometí a él no lo dejare aquí encontrare la forma de ayudarlo-_

_-vamos Kurt no te ciegues reacciona-_

_**-amor ven aquí te necesito-**_

_-Allá voy bebe tranquilo-_

Me canse, me arte de ver morir a todo el mundo, por qué ahora por qué este chico que solo acababa de conocer y que arriesgo su vida para salvar la mía por qué tenía que morir porque no es justo no lo es, el seguía caminando perdido en sus pensamientos caminaba directo a su muerte pero para él no era así el solo caminaba a los brazos de su novio la persona que lo amo y que lo cuido que estuvo con él en todo momento pero que ahora ya no está y aunque sea cruel tiene que entenderlo.

_-Kurt detente va a matarte no lo ves ya no es Sam es uno de ellos ahora, no lo hagas detente-_

Ya era tarde Sam se abalanzo contra Kurt y lo tiro al suelo tratando de matarlo con todas su fuerzas, Kurt luchaba contra él pero el chico era demasiado grande como para que pudiera solo así que corrí en su ayuda, salte sobre Sam intentando quitárselo de encima, no quería verlo morir no quería que esto terminara mal, no quería pensar que en cualquier momento a Wes le ocurriría lo mismo no, Sam me tomo del brazo y me arrojo lejos de él Kurt salió de su agarre y lo empujo contra los libreros haciéndolo caer contra ellos.

_-perdóname Sam-_

Pensé que todo estaría perdido cuando Sam se levanto y corrió hacia Kurt pero este lo esquivo a tiempo haciendo que el chico rubio se golpeara directamente contra la pared cayendo inconsciente al piso.

_-están Bien chicos-_

_-si Wes estamos bien-_

_-Kut está muerto, bueno nuevamente-_

_-como saberlo-_

_-hay que hay que hacer algo-_

_-espera no pensaras que voy a terminar con el así como así-_

_-Kurt que más vamos a hacer-_

_-salir de aquí y dejarlo encerrado, por favor Blaine entiendo no podría matarlo por más que lo intente-_

_-el ya está muerto por Dios-_

_-LO SÉ Y NO PUDE HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO O ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA-_

_-será mejor salir rápido entonces de este sitio o cuando despierte nos matara-_

Para mí todo esto era una locura salir de la biblioteca era un suicidio, pero en arte podía entender muy bien a Kurt si estuviera en su lugar no se qué haría o más bien estoy seguro que no podría hacerle daño a Sebastián, tome a Wes por los hombros y salimos de la biblioteca, Kurt nos guiaba en realidad era una maestro para evadir a los Snappers sin que estos se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia, mi tobillo aun no sanaba y el ayudar a Wes a caminar no estaba siendo buena idea, pero ya estábamos a buen camino de distancia bajamos las escaleras auxiliares de las salidas contra incendio gracias a dios estaba despejadas hasta cierto punto ya que una de las puertas en los sectores inferiores se abrió y había uno cu8antos dentro así que solo podíamos continuar por el segundo piso y encontrar luego una forma de bajar y salir, pasamos por el corredor y abrimos la puerta que daba al pasillo principal, extrañamente estaba despejado.

_-escuchen podemos entrar al salón de matemáticas de primer año y salir por la ventana-_

_-estamos en un segundo piso y por si no te has dado cuenta no estamos muy bien como para arrojarnos al vacio-_

_-Yo no he dicho eso idiota, afuera hay un roble muy cerca a la ventana podemos treparlo y bajar por él a demás los chico de primer año construyeron una casita en ese árbol por lo tanto bajar no debe ser un problema-_

_-como sabes eso Kurt-_

_-el hermano menor de Sam esta en primer año-_

_-lo lamento-_

_-tranquilo Wes, Daniel es más inteligente que todos nosotros estoy seguro que estará bien-_

_-admiro tu optimismo-_

_-gracias ¿creo?-_

Después de pensar muy bien en el gran plan y teniendo en cuenta que no teníamos otro mejor decidimos tomar rumbo a al salón de matemáticas, pero al llegar al lobi cerca al salón no dimos cuenta que llegar a él no sería tarea fácil.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa les traje un nuevo capítulo, parece que las ganas de vivir de Blaine ya están aflorando nuevamente y quien creen que es el responsable a?, gracias por leer y perdón por la tardanza espero les guste el cap aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa también estoy escribiendo otro fic Novilunio si les parece pueden pasarse y leerlo y si les gusta lo continuo, en fin muchas gracias por leer esta historia. **

**SIN MÁS NO LEEMOS PRONTO Y QUE TENGAN SUERTE EN SOBREVIVIR LA VAN A NECESITAR.**


End file.
